Duquam
Duquam Era’Athenath Tubaria Heshenzipaqon’lk is a male Gryar who was notorious for his action in the Gryar War. He was also known as ‘Duquam the Destroyer’ and ‘Duquam the Deadly’. History In the Gryar War he led one of the Gryar armadas and won significant battles on Suanshi and Okudazin. He gained significant notoriety for war crimes committed there. He gained promotion to the rank of Lappa. After the war the Alliance wanted him to be extradited to them for trial, the Gryar Union refused and he settled down with his family. In Rabcyella 319AE he was subjected to an attempted assassination by Jovan Johnson whilst living on Moloch. While he was outside gardening his house was destroyed by a missile attack from orbit. His entire family, was killed. He received massive burns to the right side of his body. Upon his recovery in 323AE he was horribly scarred and mutilated, and had a burning desire for revenge. He spent his entire family fortune discovering the name of who had killed his family. When he discovered Jovan Johnson he immediately went into The Alliance to find him. He was quickly discovered and arrested before he found him. He was put on trial and found guilty of war crimes and incarcerated to A'Sl'm. Duquam (book) In November 328AE he was still on A'Sl'm. He had formed a partnership of sorts with a human called Ahab. They had killed and were cannibalizing a B'ra'Sha female for food. They saw a shuttle landing and thinking it was a supply shuttle ran to intercept. It turned out to be an unauthorized landing for drug dealer Adheb Jhost. Duquam killed the pilot and offered to fly the shuttle away himself. They were told only one could come with Adheb Jhost, and Duquam killed Ahab do it could be him. He moved along the Cameron Courseway fleeing the Sky Marshalls by working for the Cameron Syndicate. By Ques he was on Farflung Industries Caravanserai CC16 where he discovered the location of Jovan Johnson. He quickly brought a Bretalliax Umber Snaffan and left aboard the Cameron Courseway. In Syropha 329AE he had gained the Pequod and a strike force from Sayana Dru’Ilik’Cho consisting of Byn, Zzyxuk and Obusmyar, Son of Obusam. He, Zzyxuk and Obusmyar, Son of Obusam boarded the ScSS Seraphic, killed Phlevenna Reh’Cima’Olliklexia but could not find Jovan Johnson. They went in search of his at Four Castle, assaulting several officers and killing Wang Lei Wong before Zzyxuk and Obusmyar, Son of Obusam were killed. He fled, but kept looking for Jovan Johnson. When the Fifth Pillar Element failed Byn took the Pequod and fled. Duquam made the Shuttle Quetico his base of operations, avoiding detection as he tried to find Jovan Johnson once more. He launched an attack on the crew in the Briefing |Room of the Seraphic, but shot out a window to space, causing an abrupt end to the attack. He took off in the Shuttle Quetico and cornered Jovan Johnson in his quarters, opening fire, but was unable to pendetrate the hull due to the Ablative Armour which had been placed over the hull. Trapped with Sarafid Dowd'i Military forces and Stratus-Class Starfighter's descending on him he fled in the Shuttle Quetico. He traded the shuttle in for a different ship at a caravanserai just outside the Sarafid Dowd'i Kingdom and escaped down the Cameron Courseway. After the failure on the ScSS Seraphic he had forced to run. He had almost been caught by Sky Marshalls on Dula II, and had been forced to kill six Cameron Syndicate agents on Phormentada Sic Sik and had been forced to flee to the extremes of the galaxy. By November 329AE he is on Zonoxinphablute, having escaped and is plotting his revenge. Family He had two wives, Anghared and Belloher, six children, his father and younger sister all living with him in 319AE when the assassination attempt to kill him happened. They were all killed by Jovan Johnson. Personality He is obsessed with the destruction of Jovan Johnson, to him nothing else matters. Physical Appearance Like all Gryar he has long brown hair covering his body, but only on the left hand side, his entire right hand side is covered with burn tissue. Because of this his has been forced to break theGryar taboo about wearing clothes. Category:Gryar Characters